


Your Hand To Hold, This Sky To See

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [36]
Category: Kamen Rider - All Media Types, Kamen Rider OOO, Tokusatsu
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon Temporary Character Death, Established Relationship, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi, Nightmares, Not tagging archive warnings because you know, but also he is an incorporeal ghost and thus cannot communicate, sorry this got sad, this most awkward form of mutual pining where Ankh loves and is loved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25843378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: In which Eiji has a nightmare and a part of Ankh longs for the days he was a corporeal asshole who could wake Eiji up by throwing a pillow at him.Luckily, Hina is also there.
Relationships: Ankh/Hino Eiji/Izumi Hina
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Your Hand To Hold, This Sky To See

**Author's Note:**

> Birthday present for my friend Kaiser!!! I hope you like this, Kaiser. I should write more OOOT3.

Ankh doesn’t really need sleep. He never has.

…Okay,  _ that’s _ not quite accurate either. When he was using the body, he’d needed sleep. But only for the body’s sake. That said, it had given him a range of strange experiences.

Like, well, nightmares.

(They always featured the others leaving him, he remembers, but he’s at least self aware enough now to acknowledge that he cares for them.

Especially Eiji and Hina. They were  _ his _ .)

They were never something Ankh enjoyed about his human body. Certainly not something he missed.

He missed not having a headache (and, really, how does a ghost even  _ get _ a headache?) from having a full body, though. He misses having a corporeal body at all.

…Which all is unuseful, so he ignores it.

Not that anything is particularly useful.

Tch. Of course not. He’s functionally a ghost!

Eiji lets out a quiet cry, and Ankh flinches, almost longing for the days he could just throw a pillow at his idiot to get him to shut up. Unfortunately, he cares a lot for him, and also, again, he is incorporeal.

Actually useful is that Eiji isn’t actually the only one in the bed.

(Again, the ability to throw a pillow, and, if that didn’t work, a Medals case, is really something Ankh is missing.)

(Never his phone. That was too useful yet breakable to throw, even if he’s incredibly accurate with his throws, between powers and experience throwing Eiji new Medals mid-fight.)

Ankh growls. He essentially had two options here. One is he could form his full non-corporeal body and try and comfort Eiji, which  _ sometimes  _ works, and only if Eiji was dreaming about him so his desire for Ankh’s return is strong enough to almost feel him. The other is try and wake up Hina, which has even lower odds of success with a much better payout if it does.

They don’t always sleep with his broken Medal between them, of course, but it’s convenient that they are, this particular night. The pieces had gone to them out of his de— because he cared about them, but he knows he’s still here because they want him back. 

And When he runs his clawed hand through her hair as he forms a fuller body, some strands don’t fall through his talons.

He smiles. It’s a phantom sensation even less full than when he’d been a simple Greed, but it’s soft.

Just then, Eiji says his name, so quietly. Ankh scoffs.

“I’m working on it, idiot,” he murmurs fondly. Returning to hand form, he closes his hand over Hina’s, where his broken Medal rests.

He squeezes.

  
  
  


Hina wakes with a start. What…

She looks down at her hand. Oh.

For some reason, she must have clenched too hard on the pieces of Ankh’s Medal, and it was sharp in some places, after all.

It takes her a few moments longer to note Eiji’s cries.

“Ankh…”

Oh. Eiji’s having a nightmare again. About Ankh.

(It’s probably selfish of her to prefer these ones. There’s a numbness she could never understand which comes after he dreams of what happened in the war he’d gotten caught up in.)

She shakes him gently, it doesn’t usually take much more than that to wake up.

“Eiji,” she says. “Wake up.”

Eiji blinks awake. Looks up.

“Oh, Hina,” he says, pushing himself to sitting. “Did I… did I wake you up?”

“No,” Hina says. “Even though it’s…” she checks her phone. “4:58 in the morning. I uhhhh… I squeezed Ankh’s Medal too hard in my sleep, and it woke me up. Then I heard you say his name.”

Eiji hmms, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

“Oh,” he says. “Still, I’m sorry you had to wake me up.”

“Eiji…”

“I miss him,” Eiji says. Hina freezes in the darkness before sighing.

“Yeah,” she says. “So do I. I mean, we know he’ll come back, someday, but how long will that be?”

Maybe it’s telling that at her words Eiji’s hand immediately covers hers, the one with Ankh’s broken Medal clutched less painfully tightly in her hand. Even in the darkness, the weight lifts when it feels like the three of them, if only in a small way. Hina shifts and leans into Eiji’s chest, and they stay there for long moments.

“It’s almost sunrise,” Eiji eventually says. “Do you want to get some more sleep?”

Hina shakes her head. She knows what Eiji is asking.

( _ “He said he’d never seen a sky so beautiful.”) _

Side by side, hand in hand with a broken soul in the middle, they watch the sun rise on the city.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita or @dancingqueen-mai for Toku edits.


End file.
